La verdadera Nadeshiko
by Suki-Majo
Summary: Nagihiko no solo ocultaba su sexo tras el nombre de Nadeshiko sino que también otra persona estaba oculta tras las mascaras de la familia Fujisaki  parejas pues Rimahiko, Amuto, Yairi y pues Tadeshiko no me maten -
1. ¿Que ocultas Nagi?

Ya habían pasado 2 dos años desde que se habían graduado de la primaria, como se esperaba Ikuto había logrado encontrar a su padre y la familia Tsukiyomi viva felizmente, Ikuto estaba con Amu pero ningún adulto sabia de eso a excepción del maestro Nikaidou y la manager de Utau pero fuera de esos nadie además de los ex guardianes y Utau sabia sobre eso.

Hoy por alguna extraña razón Nagihiko se encontraba nervioso cosa que no pasó inadvertida por nadie a pesar de que era un "Gran Actor" hoy no lograba ocultar su problema, a la hora del almuerzo Kukai hizo la pregunta

¿Hombre que rayos te sucede? –pregunto ya arto de tanta tensión en el ambiente

Bueno…pues – no sabía cómo explicarse haciendo que todos se tensasen ya que si este muchacho se ponía así de nervioso era por algo –no podría explicárselos solo así –dijo con nerviosismo

Entonces muéstranos la razón de tu problema –dijo de forma indiferente Rima a pesar de que era obvia su preocupación por el muchacho

Pues la razón llegara pronto, después de clases podrían ir a mi casa y allí la verán –dijo seriamente todos tragaron duro pero no se negaron a la petición del pelipurpura y cuando las clases acabaron gracias a que nadie tenía alguna actividad extracurricular ese día se dirigieron directamente a la mansión del purpureo en donde se notaba el ajetreo, la nana del muchachos los recibió de una forma bastante extraña

Ahhhh Ojou-sama ya llego – pronuncio mientras abría la puerta de entrada la señora de una forma bastante alterada aunque de golpe se tapó la boca al ver que no era la persona a la cual esperaba – disculpen jóvenes pasen por aquí –pronuncio más tranquila dejando pasar al grupo de muchachos entrar, se podía apreciar que todas las personas muy atareadas entrando y saliendo pero siempre dirigiéndose específicamente a un cuarto

Muy bien dinos ¿por qué todo este alboroto? –pregunto directamente Rima quien se estaba impacientando por el ambiente tenso de la casa del pelipurpura

Pues… Nadeshiko –pronuncio pausadamente mientras bajaba el rostro seriamente

Si todos sabemos que eres tú que tiene eso que ver en el tema –siguió indagando la muchacha

No me refiero a eso si no a…. – antes que pudiese terminar su frese se escuchó el estruendoso abrir de la puerta de la habitación en la cual se encontraba el grupo dejando ver a una chica de más o menos 14 años con largos cabellos purpuras atados en una media coleta y ojos amielados profundos –

Veo que llego en mal momento –pronuncio con voz pausada la recién llegada mirando directamente al dueño de casa – bueno con su permiso me retiro –dijo educadamente para luego disponerse a irse

Me refería a ella –dijo el dueño de casa parándose deteniendo a la chica –todos saben que yo era Nadeshiko pero eso no significa que ella sea irreal, les presento a mi hermana gemela Fujisaki Nadeshiko –dijo poniéndose junto a la chica a quien superaba en unos tantos centímetros

Un placer conocerles –dijo la chica haciendo una educada reverencia dejando a todo el grupo hecho piedra

Pero como Nagi tú dijiste que Naddy eras tú entonces como es que ella… –pronunciaba apresuradamente Yaya quien termino mareándose y cayendo sobre el peliverde con gafas Kairi quien se sonrojo notablemente por eso

Verán les explicare… Nadeshiko vivía en otra casa de la familia en la zona de Nara debido a que yo me veía obligado a vestir como chica y ocupar el mismo nombre no nos veíamos para nada más que no fuesen las celebraciones especiales como aquel día en que me conociste como en verdad era Amu-chan – pronuncio eso último mirando a la pelirosa quien asentía con una mirada seria en su rostro-

Aunque yo conocí hace unos años a Amu-chan -dijo la chica con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, ante la incógnita de en el rostro de todos – cuando Amu-chan vino a dormir aquí no era Onni-sama el que durmió contigo sino yo –pronuncio como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

Ni me recuerdes ese día que estuve viajando todo el santo día primero fui a parar a Nara y luego de menos de 20 minutos tuve que volverme para ir a la escuela el día siguiente –suspiro cansado el muchacho cosa extraña en el

Ya, ya mejor no traigan el pasado debemos mirar hacia el futuro Yay – si no han adivinado es el súper genial Chara de Nagihiko "Rhythm" – que bueno verte Nade y ¿Dónde están Shin y Yume? –pregunto mirando alrededor de la chica

Atrás tuyo baka –dijo una chara de cabello y ojos blancos con vestimenta estilo rockera en colores blanco, rojo y negro y junto a ella un Chara de cabello negro y ojos azules vestido con un traje como si fuese empresario (xD)

Yume debes dejar esa actitud –dijo el Chara de forma seria

Es cierto debes saber comportarte como una dama –pronuncio Temari tapando su boca con la manga de su traje

Al menos no soy yo la que cambia de personalidad cuando mi dueña también lo hace ¬¬ - pronuncio la Chara haciendo que a Temari se le clavase una flecha inculpatoria en la espalda

Ya dejen de pelear –pronunciaron los gemelos a la vez logrando evitar la próxima pelea entre las Shugo Charas

Veo que usted también tiene dos Shugo Chara Fujisaki-san –pronuncio con un tono de sorpresa Tadase mirando al par de Charas de la muchacha

Pues si, pero ninguno es mi verdadero yo –dice la chica tomando a sus Shugo Charas en cada mano- de hecho esta chica me obliga a hacer cosas demasiado extremas y el me obliga a comportarme de forma demasiado tranquila para mi gusto –pronuncio desganada la muchacha

Pero Nadeshiko no entiendo ¿por qué tan de repente te tuviste que venir a vivir aquí? –le pregunto su hermano a la muchacha mirándole confundido

Pues….

continuar


	2. Les presento a Nadeshiko

ues a decir verdad me mandaron a llamar porque dijeron que era tiempo de que estuviésemos juntos sin que nada se nos interpusiera-dijo con voz calmada y una tierna sonrisa en su rostro cosa que se le congio a su hermano –además Okaa-sama dice que no confía en tu "corrompida" mente adolecente –dijo haciendo caer estilo anime a todos

Un momento como que corrompida –dijo avergonzado el pelimorado

Pues como dice el dicho sea dulce, pervertido, animoso, inteligente o tranquilo un hombre siempre será hombre –pronuncio de forma tranquila la muchacha tranquilamente con una leve risita en su tono de voz

Dulce –pronunciaron las chicas mientras veían a Tadase - Pervertido – mirando a Ikuto - Animoso – mirando a Kukai – Inteligente – mirando a Kairi – Tranquilo – mirando a Nagihiko

Las descripciones les quedan como anillos al dedo –pronuncio con un tono divertido en su voz Utau

Es muy cierto pero como es que Naddy logra describirlos si al único que conoce bien es a Nagi? –pronuncio intrigada Yaya mirando a la ojiambar

Pues es muy obvio hay una forma muy sencilla que es verles la cara –dice tranquilamente y luego continua – además no es que Onni-san supiera guardarme muchos secretos que digamos –dijo eso último de forma divertida haciendo que todos mirasen inculpatoriamente a Nagihiko quien rio de forma nerviosa

Rhythm es el que no sabe cuidar su lengua y me hace cambiar de personalidad –pronuncio este nerviosamente mientras apuntaba al chara que tenía cara de ¿What the Fuck?

Nagihiko mentir es muy feo –le regaño Temari tirando por la borda toda oportunidad de salvación para el chico

Y tu Nadeshiko deberías saber que no debes hacer quedar mal a tu hermano –regaño a la muchacha su Chara Shin

Bueno dejemos eso para después y divirtámonos –hablaron a la vez Rhythm y Yume en su intento de relajar el ambiente

Bueno ya es bastante por hoy jóvenes amos es momento de su práctica –pronuncio la ama de llaves de la casa entrando al cuarto alertando a todos los presentes, el par de pelimorados asintieron y despidieron a sus invitados de forma ceremoniosa y continuaron con su practica

A la mañana siguiente en la secundaria era el primer día de clases para Nadeshiko y como la mayoría del alumnado de la secundaria formo parte de la "Primaria Seiyo" había mucho revuelo en la escuela por el regreso de la tan afanada "Fujisaki-san"

Grrrr no puedo creer que se atreva a volver justo ahora es –se quejaba Yamabuki Saya junto con su sequito

Empezaron las clases en el salón 2-b o más precisamente en el salón de Tadase y Rima tenían a la nueva alumna y todos estaban muy emocionados a excepción (claro está) de los recién nombrados quienes ya habían conocido a la muchacha. Empezó la clase y el maestro empezó con la clase

Buenos días alumnos como ya se habrán enterado hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, pasa por favor – y entro Nadeshiko con el uniforme correspondiente y una expresión tranquila en su rostro

Mucho gusto quizá algunos ya me conozcan, soy Fujisaki Nadeshiko espero podamos llevarnos bien-pronuncio educadamente haciendo un reverencia y sonriéndoles de forma dulce a sus nuevos compañeros causando gran revuelo en la población masculina del lugar

Bueno Fujisaki siéntate junto a Hotori –dijo indicándole el único lugar vacío del salón, la chica hizo una leve reverencia y se fue a su lugar

Qué bueno que estemos en el mismo salón Hotori-kun –pronuncio sonriéndole al rubio quien asintió con un leve sonrisa también, luego de eso la chica se sentó y las clases continuaron como de costumbre

A la hora del receso empezó el interrogatorio por parte del alumnado para la chica

Fujisaki-san ¿Por qué no había vuelto hasta ahora? –pregunto un chico

Pues estuve en Europa estudiando las danzas y presentándome en distintas partes de esta, estaba planada para un año pero se alargó más de lo espera- respondió ella de forma tranquila

Y si se alargó ¿porque no se quedó en Europa en lugar de volver a este pequeño país Fujisaki-san?– pregunto una chica extrañada

Pues este es mi querido país además yo danzo para proteger su cultura y además tengo cosas pendientes en Japón –respondió misteriosamente y dirigiéndose con el grupo de amigos dejando a varios con más preguntas que respuestas

¿Cómo es posible que hayas respondido preguntas que no eran ni para ti? –le pregunto impresionado su hermano

Pues de hecho… –sus charas salieron de entre su cabello

Logro hablarles tan calmadamente porque Shin intervino sino se hubiese alterado –respondió por la chica su Chara haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara de la vergüenza

Ehhhhh Naddy ¿acaso no sabes hablar bien en público? –pregunto Yaya bastante impresionada de que la hermana del chico cuyo nombre significaba tranquilidad

Pues de hecho porque no lograba relajarme fue la misma razón por la cual Shin nació –pronuncio con vergüenza la muchacha haciendo al resto sorprenderse

Entonces no eres como todos pensábamos –pronuncio la pelinaranja mientras hacía que a la mayor le atravesase la "flecha de la culpa"

Yaya eso es muy cruel ella no es Nagihiko es obvio que no sería igual a el–le regaño Amu sin fijarse de que a la chica la volvía a atravesar otra "flecha de la culpa"

Amu tu tampoco ayudas mucho –pronuncio tranquilamente Rima mientras apuntaba a la ahora depresiva muchacha quien se encontraba con un charco de lágrimas en el rincón del lugar

Naddy no te pongas así, de una chica débil a una fuerte, sincera y audaz "Cambio de personalidad" – sí, ese era el cambio de personalidad de Yume y le chica quien ahora sus horquillas se volvieron en forma de luna, se levantó con todos los ánimos posible y dijo

Está bien de todas formas así soy yo –pronuncio con una actitud un tanto agresiva para su fino rostro pero que igual calmaba

Luego de finalizado el cambio la chica dejo su depresión y soltó un suspiro

Al menos no estamos cerca de la zona de deportes sino quien sabe que me habría hecho hacer – pronuncio con un tono de alivio en su voz

Nadeshiko-sempai antes de que nos dé más sorpresas ¿nos podrías decir de qué sueños nacieron tus charas? – le pidió Kairi con su normal educación (nótese que Kairi se saltó un curso por su inteligencia así que está en el mismo curso que Yaya)

Pues que se los digan ellos –dijo la chica dejando hablar a sus charas

Pues yo nací de su deseo de ser más valiente y su deseo de individualidad, Nadeshiko se terminó por hartar que la comparasen con su hermano–dijo la chara de la chica con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro

Yo nací de un deseo muy contradictorio a decir verdad nací en su deseo de no decepcionar a los demás y no temer a equivocarse –pronuncio el chara de la chica

Pues sí que son bastante distintos –pronuncio Nagihiko con una gotita resbala por su cien

Sin duda son distintos pero son mis queridos Charas y me han ayudado a crecer como persona-dijo con una sonrisa calmada en su rostro

Lo que no entiendo ¿Cómo es Fujisaki-chan en verdad? –se preguntó Kukai aun intrigado

A su tiempo la conocerás pero te diré que no te agradara –pronuncio con una sonrisa divertida la muchacha y luego de que tocasen la campana se dirigió nuevamente a su salón

Dos semanas después

Bueno chicos ya faltan solo 3 días para lo que seguro muchos esperaban, se acerca el festival deportivo de la escuela –dijeron todos los maestros de todos los cursos y en varios salones se escuchó un estruendoso

¡AL FIN LLEGO! – gritaba la población masculina de la escuela causando un caos el cual tardo bastante tiempo en calmarse y cuando al fin se logró hacer que los machos se calmasen en el salón de Nadeshiko, Tadase y Rima estaba el maestro eligiendo a quienes participarían siendo para sorpresa de todos Nadeshiko la que en más cosas participaría en los eventos deportivos alegando que se había perdido demasiadas oportunidades y ya no las desperdiciaría más

Está bien Fujisaki tu ganas podrás participar en todo pero ¿qué garantía nos das de ganar? –pregunto retadoramente Yamabuki

Pues no soy la mayor deportista del mundo pero de seguro no seré una inútil –pronuncio de forma tranquila muchacha sacando de sus casillas a la presumida pelivino

¿Pero acaso con eso ganaras? –volvió a preguntar con tono exasperado

Pues quien nada arriesga nada gana –volvió a responder divertida la jovencita

Yamabuki-san dejemos que Nadeshiko-san participe de seguro hará su mayor esfuerzo –intervino Tadase haciendo suspirar a casi todas la chicas del grupo (exceptuando a Nade y Rima)

Y si no gano de todas formas tenemos a Kukai en nuestro equipo –pronuncio simplemente Rima

Eso es muy cierto entonces estamos listos para poner manos a la obra –dijo animosa Nadeshiko sonriendo alegremente

En el entrenamiento para el equipo luna estaban Nadeshiko, Kukai, Nagihiko entre otros alumnos quienes jugarían en los eventos del festival deportivo

Bueno chicos antes que nada les diré que está prohibido ocupar el cambio de personalidad durante los eventos –les dicto a los gemelos el jefe… digo Kukai

Eso era muy obvio no permitiría un cambio de personalidad en algo tan público como eso –pronuncio la chica mirando a su chara Yume

Exactamente – pronuncio el chico tirando las mejillas de Rhythm

Oye eso no es nada cool –se quejó el chara luego de ser liberado sobando sus inflamadas y enrojecidas mejillas

Jajajajaja deberías verte la cara –se burlaba Daichi de Rhythm pero Yume y Temari le tiraron de las mejillas de forma agresiva

No lo molestes…..-decía la chara de Nadeshiko- Ese es MI trabajo – una gotita corrió por la cien de los otros presentes a excepción de Temari quien le alegaba con su forma peligrosa a la misma

Dejen de verlas pelear y ayúdenme –les pidió Daichi a los demás quienes solo respondieron –No pondré mis manos al fuego – y se fueron sus actividades

El entrenamiento resulto bastante animado ya que los gemelos competían entre sí en todo lo que podían ya que había algunas actividades solo para chicas donde la chica destacaba y otras netamente para chicos donde Nagihiko y Kukai destacaban mayoritariamente

Ok dejémoslo hasta aquí es suficiente con eso ganaremos –pronuncio un exhausto Kukai quien veía al par de pelimorados correr en la carrera de obstáculos codo a codo sin ceder en lo más mínimo

Vamos no te dejes vencer por esa chica Nagihiko –gritaba Temari en su estado "maligno"

Naddy no te dejes vencer por ese tonto sabes que eres mejor – animaba también Yume a su dueña

La carrera termino con 25 vueltas perfectamente hechas a la pista por parte de ambos, una desmayada Nadeshiko y un apunto del desmayo Nagihiko ambos arrojados en el piso recuperando energías, llego el grupo a ver a sus combatientes después de una batalla

Se nota que son muy exagerados cuando compiten juntos, no quiero imaginarme como seria que lo hiciesen el uno contra el otro –dijo Amu con una gotita resbalándole por la cien

Y esa misma competitividad los hace bailar tan armoniosamente juntos – acoto Shin mientras sonreía junto con Rhythm

Pero además de carrera simple, de relevos y de obstáculos en que otras competencias participaran ellos –pregunto intrigado Tadase ayudando a la recientemente despertada pelimorada se levantase

Pues según mis registros Fujisaki-sempai participara en basquetbol, búsqueda de objetos y arquería, Nadeshiko-sempai será participe del equipo de animadoras, patinaje artístico, gimnasia artística y olímpica, y claro está que ambos participaran en dobles de tenis, voleibol mixto y baile que incluye la categoría de Tango argentino, Salsa, Samba, Vals inglés y por supuesto danza tradicional japonés – informo Kairi leyendo de una libreta que tenía siempre consigo al parecer

Waaa presidente que bien informado esta –dijo Yaya con un tono de burla y sorpresa a la vez logrando sacarle un avergonzado sonrojo al muchacho

Un momento, yo tenía entendido que en la competencia de baile no podían bailar parientes juntos –pronuncio Amu intrigada - ¿Cómo es posible que ellos sí?

Nosotros no Amu-chan lo que sucede que esa competencia nosotros somos una parte de parejas separadas, lo que sucede es que los oficiales somos nosotros y cuando sea la competencia tendremos que al azar ver quien bailara con nosotros –intento explicar Nagihiko quien acababa de reincorporarse

Lo que significaría que cualquier persona del equipo podría bailar con nosotros incluso tu podrías tener que bailar con Onni-sama –pronuncio Nadeshiko con un tono de diversión ya que era muy obvio que eso no le aria nada bien a la "imagen" publica de la pelirosa

Ehhhhh? No lo hare me niego –grito alteradamente negándose

Hinamori si te niegas quedaras catalogada como la chica que hizo perder al equipo –dijo con rostro serio Kukai haciendo que la chica dijese

Ieeeeeeee –con tiritas lágrimas en los ojos

Relájate que hay alrededor de 250 chicas por equipo cuanta es la probabilidad de que salgas precisamente tú Amu-chan? –animo Nadeshiko para calmar la histeria de la pelirosa

Pero aun así es posible de que le toque bailar – como siempre la fría y demasiado sincera Rima se presento

Bueno muchachos ya es mucho descanso todavía les queda la práctica de relevo –dijo el jefe

Si señor –dijeron todos de forma militar mientras se preparaban (nótese todos son del mismo equipo y que participan en relevos -.-U)

La carrera de las chicas será de cuatro tramos, la de los chicos de otros cuatro y la carrera mixta tendrá seis tramos –dijo el secretario del grupo

Bueno la corredora más veloz es Nadeshiko, la segunda es Yaya pero es un poco torpe para entregar el poste, Amu es la tercera más veloz y al menos sabe recibir y entregar, y Rima bueno ella no es muy veloz pero tiene buena entrega – siguió Kairi con la entrega de información

Entonces Rima empezara, después podría ir o Nadeshiko o Amu en segunda y tercer, y Yaya terminara la carrera –decreto Kukai

Pues yo podría ir Tercer para que ganemos más distancia de los otros equipo –dijo Nadeshiko con una leve sonrisa

Perfecto ahora a practicar –dijo nuevamente animoso Kukai

Un momento y como será las otras formaciones –detuvo sus ánimos en seco una voz desde la puerta que resulto ser Utau quien llegaba de la preparatoria a ver a su novio y a los demás

Tu siempre paras mis proyectos no? –pronuncios Kukai con los ánimos bajos

Gracias –dijo con una satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que los demás rieran al ver la escena ya que más que novios parecían una madre y su niño

Bueno el estilo de las chicas es la tomar distancia en el último momento entonces podríamos hacer lo mismo propuso Tadase

Pero lo que sucede es que nuestro problemas es el equilibrio o la falta de velocidad por eso ocupamos ese estilo de carrera pero chicos ustedes no sufren de esos detalles –acoto Nadeshiko viendo a los muchachos

Entonces correremos con el más veloz primero y terminaremos con el más lento –dijo eso último dirigiendo una mirada hacia Tadase quien bajo su cabeza de forma depresiva

Bueno entonces sería Souma-kun, Onni-sama, Kairi-kun y Hotori-kun –dijo Nadeshiko con la libreta de Kairi anotando eso último en esta

Solo quedaría planear la carrera mixta en la cual dos de nosotros deberían quedarse sin correr ¿Quiénes serán? –pregunto Kukai

Bueno justo después de las carreras de relevos viene la rutina de las porristas así que yo tendré que prepararme para esta –dijo Nadeshiko

Bueno entonces Naddy será una de los que no correrán y ¿Quién más? –pregunto Yaya

Pues que acaso Tadase ¿no era el que dirigía la barra? –pregunto Utau entrando en la conversación

Pues es verdad yo dejare por la barra para la carrera pero tendré que volver cuando termine la carrera masculina –dijo Tadase siendo el segundo que no estaría durante la carrera mixta

Bueno entonces que método de carrera ocuparemos, ¿tomaremos la delantera desde un principio o al final la tomaremos? –pregunto Amu mirando al resto

Pues me parece más conveniente que lo hagan más bien intercalado porque recuerden que el orden es chico, chica, chico, chica –recordó Rima

Pues entonces sería primero Souma-kun, Mashiro-chan, Onni-sama, Amu-chan, Kairi-kun y Yaya-chan –decreto el orden Nadeshiko

Perfecto ahora sí a por las practicas w -grito animoso Kukai llevándose a todos a correr incluida Utau quien fue acarreada por este también sin duda el festival deportivo no sería algo como todos lo esperan

Continuara


	3. Las competencias deportivas 1 parte

Lira-san revelo todas mis ideas ahora tendré que cambiarlos - y por eso tendrás que subir más pronto los nuevos capis de tu fic rimahiko

Bueno al punto Shugo Chara no me pertenece si me perteneciera Nadeshiko y Nagihiko serían dos personas diferentes y se notaría más el Rimahiko xD

****

¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS YA ES MOMENTO DE QUE EMPIEZE EL FESTIAL DEPORTIVO DE LA SECUNDARIA SEIYO! – gritaba la súper animada presentadora de Watara Misaki

Las chicas estaban con su pantaloncillo rojo ajustado hasta la mitad del muslo y la típica polera blanca deportiva y los hombres con los shorts azules hasta las rodillas y la polera deportiva también se podía notar los ánimos sobre todo en la zona de barras (solo había chicos en esta y ellos tenían uniformes especiales de o color amarillo para el equipo sol y_ blanco azulado para el equipo luna) y las animadoras (uniformes blancos con_ destellos en plateado o dorado dependiendo del equipo) quienes eran las que más llamaban la atención sobre todo nuestra pelimorada favorita cosa que logro sacar un lada de Nagihiko que todos creíamos "dormido"

No se acerquen a mi hermana –decia con nagitana en mano (su arma cuando cambiaba de personalidad con Temari) logrando claro está el espantar a todos los admiradores de la muchacha quien quedaba muy consternada por que la gente se apartaba de ella incluso vio si había algo mal con su vestuario o su aseo personal y nada hasta que se fijó en su hermano quien se mantenía con su arma vigilando que no hubiese nadie cerca, así decidió hacer lo más razonable

Cambio de carácter -si señores esa fue Yume cosa que hizo que no solo los broches de la chica se hicieran lunas sino que hizo que la muchacha sacase de la nada una guitarra eléctrica con amplificador incluido y cuando lo toco dejo a todos medio sordos

¿Qué rayos te pasa que estás loca? –le pregunto su hermano aun con el cambio de carácter

Mejor dicho que te pasa a ti, soy animadora no necesito un guardaespaldas que le quite los ánimos a todos –le regaño la muchacha de forma aún más estruendosa que el haciendo que el mayor se cállese de espaldas al piso –mejor vete que ya va a empezar tu partido de básquet –le dijo la chica ya más tranquila pero aun así con su tono amenazador haciendo que literalmente el miedo hiciese que el muchacho saliese volando a su destino

Naddy no sabía que tocabas la guitarra- llego animada Yaya corriendo junto con las otras muchachas – Sugoi

No la toco, pero Yume si –dice divertida empezando a caminar junto a sus amigas siendo seguidas por el resto del equipo de las porristas para animar el partido de Basquetbol al llegar las animadoras se dedicaron a dar su vítores en especial para con las estrellas de la cancha Nagihiko y Kukai

Animo chicos ustedes pueden hacerlo –animaban todas la chicas la mayoría con corazones en lugar de ojos a excepción de la animosa Yaya, la dulce Nadeshiko, la cool Amu y la indiferente Rima aunque esta última no perdía de vista ningún movimiento del pelimorado y era visible un adorable sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus amiga pero no dirían nada –al menos por ahora- el partido termino con una notable diferencia a favor del equipo luna quienes celebraban en grande aunque claro los participantes de las carreras se estaban preparando

¡MUY BIEN AMIGOS YA SOLO RESTAN 2 MINUTOS PARA QUE LAS CARRERAS DEN INICIO, COMENZAREMOS CON LAS CARRERAS DE OBSTACULOS FEMENINAS Y MASCULINAS, SEGUIREMOS EN LAS CARRERAS SIMPLES DEL KILOMETRO Y POR ÚLTIMO Y LA QUE TIENE MAYOR PUNTA LAS CARRERAS DE RELEVOS POR SEXO Y MIXTAS! – seguía nuestra animosa presentadora - ¡ESTA VEZ POR EL EQUIPO LUNA EN LAS CARRERAS DE OBSTACULOS TENEMOS A LA CHICA NUEVA FUJISAKI NADESHIKO POR LAS FEMINAS Y POR LOS MACHOS TENEMOS A FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO ANIMO MUCHACHOS QUE PODEMOS GANAR! (nótese que es de su mismo equipo pero hay otra presentadora por el equipo sol) ¡PARA LAS CARRERAS DEL KILOMETRO TENEMOS A SOUMA KUKAI-SEMPAI POR LOS CHICOS Y A HINAMORI AMU POR LA CHICAS Y PARA LAS CARRERAS DE RELEVOS ESTA HINAMORI AMU, MASHIRO RIMA, YUIKI YAYA Y FUJISAKI NADESHIKOPOR LA CHICAS, A SOUMA KUKAI, FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO, SANJO KAIRI Y HOROTI TADASE POR LOS CHICOS Y EN LA CARRERA MIXTA ESTAN TODOS ELLOS EXCEPTUANDO A TADASE-KUN Y FUJISAKI NADESHIKO! –termino con su presentación Misaki logrando que todos se animasen con su hiperactiva voz, el grupo estaba listo para empezar las carreras primero fueron los gemelos quienes como se esperaba ganaron sin ningún fallo sus carreras, la carrera de las chicas termino muy reñida pero termino siendo un empate debido a que a Yaya se le cayó el poste cuando lo recibió

Gomen chicos soy muy torpe –lloriqueaba Yaya abrazada a Nadeshiko quien solo la consolaba con una gotita resbalando por sus sien

Yaya-chan relájate que los chico ganaran para ti, déjale a Naddy quien te asegura su victoria –le decia en voz baja la mayor a la castaña quien sonrió al instante y dijo

Yay –volvía a sus ánimos la menor mientras abrazaba a la mayor

Ok que empiece el plan –susurro la pelimorada para sí mientras salía de los vestidores nuevamente vestida de animadora – bueno chicas como lo practicamos –indicaba a las porristas y en cuanto Tadase recibió el poste ella y todas las animadora – Animo Oji-sama

Como todos sabemos el cambio de personalidad de Tadase se activó y con su personalidad arrogante no permitió que ningún plebeyo lo superase rebasando a todos los que lo superaron en algún momento, aunque cuando regreso a su verdadera personalidad dio un paso en falso y se torció el tobillo, no perdió la carrera pero si alerto a todos siendo la culpable de su cambio la primera en llegar junto a el

Hotori-kun ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto se arrodillaba junto al muchacho para que se sujetaba el tobillo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro

No se preocupe Fujisaki-san estoy bien –decia con una leve sonrisa tratando de que la muchacha se tranquilizase, con ayuda de Kukai y Kairi lo sentaron en las bancas y la pelimorada le vendo la herida con el mayor cuidado que le era posible – No tienes que tomarte tantas molestias solo es una torcedura –decia tratando de que la chica no se preocupase tanto ya que la expresión tan culpable de su rostro le dolía aún más que la torcedura que tenía

No es molestia sino que fue mi culpa y no me gusta ver sufrir a los demás por mi culpa –le respondió la chica luego de terminar de vendar al muchacho mientras terminaba de ponerle la zapatilla al rubio y seguía animando al grupo, la carrera mixta se había retrasado unos minutos y ya estaba a punto de empezar – Animo chicos ustedes pueden –animaba con una sonrisa pero esta vez no tan ánimos porque seguía preocupada por el tobillo de su rubio amigo

La carrera paso sin contratiempos a pesar de que Yaya tuvo unos cuantos problemas para entregar el bastón logró hacerla sin que se le cayese y la carrera termino en otra victoria para el equipo Luna

EN BREVE EMPEZAMOS CON LAS PRUEBAS DE EQUIPOS MIXTOS COMENZAREMOS CON LOS DOBLES DE TENIS, VOLEIBOL MIXTO, PERO ANTES LA BUSQUEDA DE OBJETOS PERO COMO SOPRESA PARA LOS PARTICIPANTES DE LA BUSQUEDA DE OBJETOS TENDRAN QUE LLEVAR CONSIGO A UNA PERSONA ESPECIFICA QUE APARECERA DESCRITA COMO POR EJEMPLO "UNA PERSONA CON BROCHES NEGROS" BUENO ¡QUE COMIENZEN LA BUSQUEDA DE OBJETOS! –siguió la presentadora del equipo luna

**Los objetos de búsqueda de Nagihiko fueron:**

**-Un cepillo de pelo blanco**

**-Una corbata de moño**

**-Cinta para el cabello dorada**

**-Lápiz labial N°84**

**-Zapatillas deportivas femeninas talla 34 **(las tallas empiezan para chicos de su edad en esa talla)

**-Una sombrilla tradicional**

**-Pendientes en forma de "X"**

**-Lentes de contacto ópticos**

**Y a la persona que necesito fue**

**-La persona que más te odia **(claramente según Nagihiko la persona que lo odia es…)

Rima-chan necesito que me acompañes en la carrera –le pidió el chica con una caja en la cual tenía la mitad de los objetos, solo le hacía falta la corbata de moño, las zapatillas y los pendientes en forma de "X" –Ahhhh y también necesito tus zapatillas –le dijo eso último con nerviosismo a la chica quien le miro seriamente y solo respondió un seco

Está bien pero tendrás que cargarme –respondió mientras se subía a la espalda del chico quien se agacho para poder sostenerla

Bueno veamos que te falta –dijo mientras tomaba la lista entre sus manos las cuales estaban alrededor del cuello del chico – Amu pásale tus pendientes de "X", Tadase también pásale tu corbata de moño –ordeno mientras soltaba la lista para que el pelimorado la tomase, luego de que el par entregase sus posesiones Nagihiko empezó a correr camino a la meta cargando a la muchacha en sus espaldas, llegaron primeros y aunque…

Y las zapatillas –ordeno el "revisador" de los objetos

Tenga –pronuncio la rubia mientras se bajaba de la espalda del pelimorado y le entregaba sus zapatillas, como era de esperarse ganaron la búsqueda de objetos y luego venían las competencias de grupo

Por cierto Rima-chan ¿Cuál era la persona que buscaba Nagi para que te pidiese ayuda específicamente a ti? – pregunto Nadeshiko estirándose para el partido de Voleibol mixto en el cual participarían ella, Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi y otro chico y otra chica más aparte de ellos

La persona que más lo odia –decia con la cabeza gacha y una expresión un tanto deprimida

Entonces porque no le dices lo que en verdad sientes –pronuncio la pelimorada con una expresión seria en su rostro

No quiero que me rechacen - dijo con voz triste mientras veía al muchacho el cual hablaba animosamente con Kairi mientras ambos se estiraban

Pues si nada intentas nada ganas –volvió a animar la más alta mientras ayudaba a la otra a estirar bien su espalda – además yo sé que tú no le eres indiferente

Bueno si tú lo haces yo lo are –dijo mirándole seriamente haciendo a la otra dar un paso en falso y caer sobre su trasero

Qu...qu...Que dices Rima-chana hahahahaahaa que graciosa eres –hablaba aceleradamente con el rostro igual que una fresa

Vamos, si vamos a ser sinceras Tadase no te es indiferente verdad –dijo sonriéndole divertida de ver el nerviosismo de la más alta

Bueno yo… –empezó a jugar con sus dedos en son de nerviosismo- bueno ¿enserio soy tan obvia? –pregunto con un leve tono de depresión en su voz

No pero con el tiempo has mostrado preferencia por Tadase ya que por ejemplo cuando hoy se torció el tobillo fuiste la primera en llegar con él y la más preocupada por él incluso le curaste tu misma el tobillo –dijo aun con su sonrisa divertida

Pues y que hay de ti no creas que no vi cómo te sonrojaste cuando mi hermano estaba en el partido de Basquetbol – devolvió la pelimorada logrando al fin que la rubia se sonrojase

Bueno ya te dije que si tú lo haces yo también lo are –le volvió a decir la rubia con un sonrojo en níveas mejillas y desviando la mirada

Mejor a la suerte con una moneda –dijo sacando una moneda de su banano y lanzando la moneda al aire tomándola en esta y ocultándola – bueno si tú ganas yo se lo digo y si gano yo lo aras tú primero ¿qué quieres?

Cara –dijo muy segura de sí misma, cuando Nadeshiko destapo la moneda salió cara como la rubia predijo – bien yo gano tú se lo dirás hoy mismo –pronuncio divertida mirando a la pelimorada quien revisaba si la moneda no estaba trucada o algo por el estilo pero NADA

No puede ser esto no me puede estar pasando –dijo con desesperación sin fijarse que tenía publico

¿Qué cosa no puede estar pasándote Nade-chan? –pregunto su hermano quien estaba tras ella, la cual dio un respingo y dijo

Nada es que hicimos una apuesta con Rima-chan y yo perdí –respondió su media mentira y se llevó a la rubia a la cancha

¡MUY BIEN AMIGOS YA EMPEZAMOS CON EL PARTIDO DE VOLEIBOL MIXTO! –anuncio el comienzo del partido la presentadora del equipo

Los partidos en equipo resultaron a favor del equipo Sol ya que las "estrellas del deporte" solo participaron en dos de los cinco partidos de grupo que hubo en esta parte.

¡BUENO AMIGO EL RECUENTO NOS DICE QUE DE LOS 5000 PUNTOS ENTREGADOS HASTA EL MOMENTO HAY 2860 PUNTOS A FAVOR DEL EQUIPO LUNA Y 2140 A FAVOR DEL EQUIPO SOL NO ES MUCHA LA DIFERENCIA Y SOLO QUEDAN LOS CONCURSOS ARTISTICOS DE PATINAJE ARTISTICO, BAILE OLIMPICO, GIMNASIA OLIMPICA Y PORRISTAS! –volvía a hablar la presentadora del equipo

Bien las porristas empezaran –decia con ánimo Yaya quien por un cambio de último momento seria parte de la rutina en lugar de Nadeshiko quien tendría que prepararse para el patinaje sobre hielo – estoy tan nerviosa tendré que reemplazar a Naddy –decia ilusionada cosa que hizo sonreír a sus amigos, luego de unos minutos de los camarines salió una chica con cabellos hasta los hombros negros y un antifaz en su rostro, vestida con un leotardo que le ajustaba al cuerpo de color negro con detalles en plateado y dorado a los costados, traía un maquillaje a los costados de los ojos en forma de sol y luna a cada lado, todo el vestuario le iba bien y atraía muchas miradas, a muchos les pareció conocida pero un grito proveniente de los vestuarios femeninos alarmo a todos, de allí apareció una chica con cabello en mano y no cualquier cabello sino que era el moño de Nadeshiko ¿Cómo era eso posible? Incluso a Nagihiko le sorprendió el ver el cabello de su hermana convertido en extensiones

LA MUESTRA DE LAS PORRISTAS ESTA POR COMENZAR PREPARENCE CHICAS – alertaba la presentadora llamando la atención del grupo nuevamente, las porristas se fueron al escenario para hacer su muestra de acrobacias Yaya traía puestos unos patines artísticos de ruedas durante la presentación, todo salió tal y como se esperaba, en la parte de las patinadoras no se nombró a las participantes y la muchacha que había aparecido de la nada fue la que se presentó por el equipo luna mostrando una rutina impecable y parecía que se tenía un gran sentimiento en ella ¿Para quién sería? Y ¿Quién sería ella?

Continuara


	4. Las competencias deportivas parte 2

La gran presentación de la misteriosa muchacha había encantado a todos y claramente ganó la competición pero sin que nadie dijese nada la chica salió del escenario camino a los vestidores donde de una u otra manera se encerró, nadie la vio salir y más preocupante que eso era la prolongada ausencia de la chica Fujisaki, la competencia de bailes ya daría inicio pronto y Nagihiko ya estaba listo vestido con un traje de color vino con una camisa más clara con el primer botón desabrochado desalineando un poco su imagen pero igual lucia muy bien

Si Naddy no aparece vamos a perder – hablaba alterada Yaya quien seguía vestida de animadora

No se preocupen ya estoy aquí – se escuchó el cálido resonar de la voz de Nadeshiko quien llevaba puesto un traje de gala corto hasta la rodilla strapless de color vino en el pecho y oscureciéndose en diferentes matices del color por la falda y también traía puestas unas sandalias de tacón que se amarran en la pantorrilla de color plateado sin duda su atuendo la hacía lucir bellísima pero lo que más captaba la atención del resto en ese momento era su cabello, pues si el largo cabello de Nadeshiko ahora estaba reducido a apenas rosarle los hombros

Nadeshiko ¿por qué hiciste una locura así? –le regañaba con tono muy exasperado su hermano siendo ignorado por la chica quien solo se limitó a decir

Pues simplemente porque quería además aun guardo las extensiones –respondió sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo y antes que Nagihiko volviese a replicar la voz de la animosa presentadora resonó por el lugar anunciando que ya era momento de sacar al azar la pareja de baile

Bueno primero sacaran 8 papeles con los nombres de alguno de sus compañeros y de esos 8 ustedes escogerán a quien les parezca más adecuado para que sea su pareja – explico la maestra que estaba a cargo de las elecciones de parejas

Damas primero –habló Nagihiko un tanto nervioso de las miradas de las chicas de su equipo

Si tú quieres –se encogió de hombros la pelimorada mientras sacaba de la caja que le disponía la maestra los ocho postulantes para que bailasen con ella

Veamos quienes son – empezó a leer los papeles que saco la chica e voz alta la maestra – (esto me da vergüenza no se burlen /) Tomoe Yoh, Aozora Hayato, Shirakawa Naoya, Sotaro Kano, Sahashi Minato, Hotori Tadase, Sado Taro y Tsurugu Ren – termino de leer la joven mujer y antes que Nadeshiko y nadie más moviese un musculo su hermano había roto en mil pedazos todos los papeles con los nombres de chicos a excepción – Ehhhhh creo que por descarte la señorita Fujisaki Nadeshiko bailara con Hotori Tadase – pronuncio con nerviosismo bajo la sonrisa victoriosa de Nagihiko y la cara roja de vergüenza de su hermana – Bueno ahora la persona que bailara con Fujisaki Nagihiko será….. –antes de que terminase siquiera de respirar Nadeshiko le quito el micrófono y exclamo

Fujisaki Nagihiko bailara con Mashiro Rima-san –dictamino con voz un tanto amenazadora cosa que provoco que nadie se pudiese negar a sus palabras

E…está bien la señorita Mashiro bailara con el joven Fujisaki –volvió a responder nerviosa la maestra mientras que en el grupo de los ex guardianes Yaya se divertía molestando tanto a Tadase como a Rima los cuales estaban rojo aunque no se podía saber si por vergüenza o por nerviosismo de bailar con alguno de los gemelos quienes se miraban lanzando rayos de sus miradas

Bu-bueno mejor continuemos con las actividades, comenzaremos con los bailes de salón comenzado por el vals –dictaba la maestra luego de que los acompañantes llegasen vestidos Rima traía puesto un vestidos hasta la pantorrilla amarrado en el cuello sin espalda de color anaranjado fuerte contrastando con la blancura de su piel también traía puestos unas zapatillas con un linda cinta de color naranjo, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta dejando sus risos esparcidos por su rostro sin alcanzar a llegarle a las pantorrillas y Tadase traía un traje de gala blanco con una camisa dorada y una corbata plateada

La música empezó y todos pudieron moverse sin muchos problemas debido a la simpleza de los pasos de dicha danza por lo que no se pudo destacar a ninguno de los dos equipos

Como no se ha podido destacar a ningún equipo prosigamos con el tango así que chicas pueden ir a cambiarse –hablaba por el micrófono a los que las mujeres se fueron camino a los vestidores dictaminados para sus equipos

Nadeshiko ¿porque hiciste que bailara con tu hermano? – pregunto Rima mirando molesta a la ojiambar

En primer lugar porque me dejo en vergüenza y en segundo porque quería ver cómo te pondrías si tenías que bailar con el –respondió la muchacha mientras terminaba de ponerse un vestido arrugado con amarre en el cuello mucho más corto que el anterior hasta medio muslo de color rojo oscuro con zapatos de tacón de color rojo sangre – moooh esta ropa es vergonzosa – se quejaba e intentaba bajar un poco la falda del dichoso vestido

De que te quejas –le regañaba la rubia mientras ordenaba la falda de su vestido el cual le llegaba hasta los tobillos, era pegado al cuerpo con un corte en la pierna derecha desde la mitad del muslo de color naranjo y con unas zapatillas de tacón alto – esto tampoco es un lecho de rosas –decia con un tenue sonrojo en su rostro

Ya mejor tenemos que dejar de quejarnos que no podremos liberarnos de esta –volvió a decir la más alta mientras soltaba un suspiro y se resignaba a salir de los vestidores tirando del brazo a la rubia quien se negaba a salir con un traje tan humillante, al estar frente a todo el mundo ambas muchachas estaban sonrosadas pero con un suspiro cansado por parte de ambas tuvieron que tragarse los nervios y volver con sus parejas quienes también estaban embobados viendo el "cambio de imagen" de sus parejas

¡RECUERDEN CHICOS QUE EL TANGO ES UN BAILE EN EL CUAL TIENES QUE SOSTENER A TU PAREJA MUY CERCA ASÍ QUE JUNTENSE CHICOS! –la estruendosa voz de la presentadora del equipo luna resonó en el lugar y al recordarles eso a los participantes estos se pusieron aún más nerviosos los que más se notaban sus nervios era a la chica Fujisaki y a Tadase

Bueno estamos en el mismo barco –hablo la chica tratando de relajarse tanto a sí misma como al muchacho junto a ella – así que hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Hotori-kun –dijo sonriendo ya más tranquila y sin fijarse utilizo el "Ataque brillante" haciendo que su rubio amigo se tensase aún más y luego este bajo la mirada con nerviosismo –Adivinare, no eres bueno en el tango verdad? –le pregunto y luego de que el ojirubi asintiese con la cabeza se puso pensativa y soltó un suave suspiro y dijo – bueno solo resta que yo te guie solo esperemos que no lo noten o nos descalificaran –termino de decir para tomar un de las manos del chico y con la otra ponerla en su hombro el repitió el mismo proceso pero puso su otra mano en la cintura de la chica lo más irónico de esa pareja era que a pesar de que Nadeshiko no era más alta que su hermano en quinto año y que Tadase había crecido en ese tiempo, ambos eran de la misma estatura

La vida es irónica –hablaba Amu desde la barra junto con los demás mientras veía a sus amigo a mitad de su baile

¿Por qué dices eso Amu-chi? –pregunto Yaya extrañada

Pues si te fijas Nadeshiko no es más alta que su hermano cuando era Reina y de todas formas Tadase no logra superar su estatura –decia divertida la chica

Es cierto pero el Rey nunca fue muy alto –intervino Kairi quien como habrán notado aún no se acostumbra a no ocupar los títulos

Pero también es irónico que Naddy tenga la misma estatura que Nagi cuando estaba en quinto año –menciono Yaya

No lo es Fujisaki-san y Fujisaki-sempai son gemelos por lo que no es raro que tuviesen estaturas parecidas –volvió a destruir la ironía Kairi

Sanjo deberías relajarte un poco –le "regaño" Kukai quien se encontraba acostado en el suelo en espera que el dichoso evento acabase

Si eso viene de ti Kukai yo no seguiría el consejo –se burló Amu haciendo que a Kukai le atravesase una "flecha roja de la culpa"

Moooh Hinamori a que viene eso? –pregunto en tono bastante molesto

Ya tranquilícense y pasémosla cool –se escuchó la voz del chara de Nagihiko cosa que hizo que todos volteasen a verlo

Rhythm ¿Qué haces aquí? no deberías estar con Nagihiko –pregunto extrañada Amu

La verdad es que nos obligaron a quedarnos aquí –hablo con tono molesto la chara de Nadeshiko saliendo de uno de los bolsos que había esparcidos por ahí

Que insolencia la de Tadase de obligarme quedarme con estos plebeyos –se quejó Kiseki quien también estaba con el grupo de charas

Nadeshiko-san y Nagihiko-san son muy serios cuando se trata baile es mejor que no interfiriéramos –hablo con voz tranquila Temari

Es verdad esos dos siempre nos echan de la habitación cuando tienen sus prácticas de danza –volvió a decir Yume

Ya mucha conversación ahora me ayudan a cambiarme –pidió una voz tras ellos que resulto ser Nadeshiko

¿Por qué no están en la pista de baile? –pregunto Amu a Tadase y Nadeshiko quienes soltaron un suspiro de derrota y el respondió

Nos descalificaron porque como no soy bueno con el tango Fujisaki-san tuvo que guiarme –hablaba avergonzado de si mismo Tadase y no ayudo que escuchase a Kukai y a Yaya reír por lo bajo

Bueno ya no se puede llorar sobre la leche derramada pero de los errores se aprende –menciono Nadeshiko sonriendo apaciblemente

Nadeshiko tiene razón además todavía nos quedan Nagihiko y Rima- animo Amu sonriendo

Es verdad pero después tendremos que poco menos que obligar a Rima a cambiarse de ropa si no los descalifican –dijo la pelimorada soltando un suspiro cansado

Ehhhhh porque dices eso Naddy? –pregunto Yaya extrañada

Veras los bailes de salón como lo son el tango y el Vals ocupan ropa bella y el tango ya más reveladora pero los bailes latinos que son la Salsa y la Samba ocuparan ropa mucho peor –dijo cansada la chica poniéndose un chaquetón largo por el momento para tapar el traje que ocupo en el tango

Rima no va a aceptar ponerse esa ropa ni aunque le paguen –dijo de forma pesimista Amu

Para eso está mi arma secreta Amu-chan así que no te preocupes por ese detalle, ne Kairi-kun tienes el programa de los bailes por ahí? –Pregunto la ojiambar mirando al chico a quien le brillaron las gafas del orgullo y le entrego una panfleto a la chica – bueno todo indica que los bailes latinos ya están por empezar Amu-chan sígueme a los vestidores o no saldrá nunca –pronuncio seriamente la chica mientras emprendía camino a los vestidores femeninos del equipo luna

En los vestidores estaba Rima negándose a ponerse un traje tan humillante y cuando llegaron sus amigas esta con voz fría dijo

No me pondré eso aunque me paguen –dijo apuntando acusadoramente a un traje color rojo salmón que tenía dos aberturas en forma de triángulos seguramente a la altura de el abdomen

Rima-chan tienes que hacerlo o desclasificaran al equipo y perderemos –dijo con voz sería la más alta de las tres para después sacar de su chaqueta ¿un libro? –bueno quizás no quieras dinero pero que tal este librito de comedia especial? –pregunto con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro, Rima cuando miro el libro se quedó embobada viéndolo

¿Co-como fue que conseguiste eso? –pregunto Rima aun viendo el libro

Mi apellido me ayuda mucho cuando se trata de conseguir cualquier cosa, incluso esto –dijo con una sonrisa divertida – si lo quieres tendrás que bailar aceptar? –

Está bien lo are pero me lo darás en cuanto termine este suplicio –respondió Rima tomado el dichoso traje y cambiándose también se puso unas sandalias de tacón y plataforma de color rojo fuerte

Claro que si te doy mi palabra –dijo la más alta con una sonrisa dulce luego de haberse puesto un traje tradicional – de todas formas además de eso nos quedaría lo último que sería el baile tradicional cosa que solo aremos mi hermano y yo –volvió a decir mientras empujaba a la rubia fuera del lugar camino al escenario donde los espera un Nagihiko con un pantalón de tela negro y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas remangadas hasta los codos su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta baja cosa que hacia babear a la mayoría de las chicas que se encontraban animando

Onni-sama aquí está tu pareja –le dijo su hermana en tono de diversión mientras empujaba a Rima contra el pecho del chico haciéndolos sonrojar a ambos cosa que aprovecho la pelimorada para escapar de la "ira" de ambos

Quien iba a creer que para bailar ese tipo de música se necesita ocupar ropa tan reveladora –decia admirada Amu

No es necesario cuando lo bailas libremente pero para una competencia la vestimenta apropiada es un requisito –le respondió alegremente Nadeshiko quien como pudo se sentó en un silla libre a ver el espectáculo

¿Y tú porque estas con un traje tradicional? –le pregunto Kukai a la chica pero antes de la chica siquiera moviese un musculo Kairi interrumpió

Fujisaki-san y Fujisaki-sempai después tendrán que mostrar una presentación de un baile que escogieron y claramente bailaran danza tradicional japonesa –respondió con presunción el peliverde

Presi de la clase es impresionante –volvió a decir Yaya admirada

_No sé por qué pero algo me dice que lo hace a costa_ –le susurro por lo bajo Nadeshiko a Amu quien asintió

Cambiando de escena mientras Rima y Nagihiko estaban de lo más incomodos bailando esta por accidente tropezó pero Nagihiko la alcanzó a sujetar justo a tiempo para terminar el baile aunque la posición no fue la más adecuada para estar frente a toda la escuela porque debido al arranque veloz que tuvieron esos dos Nagihiko mantenía sujeta la pierna de Rima alrededor de su cintura y con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de esta para que no cállese, al segundo después toda la escuela estaba aplaudiendo a la "Nueva pareja" y ellos dos congelados en esa posición y más rojos que un tomate demasiado maduro, los de su grupo estaban que se morían de la risa Amu, Kukai y Yaya estaban riéndose lo más que podían y los demás estaban rojos por contenerse las risas

Bueno luego de semejante espectáculo no nos queda más opción que desclasificar a la pareja del equipo Luna por obscenidad –se escuchó la seria voz del jefe del jurado dejando fríos a los que se reían y devolviéndoles vida a las "Nueva pareja" - Así que por lo tanto la parte de parejas latina la gana el equipo estrella, las parejas de música clásica la ganó el equipo luna y ahora solo resta la competencia principal –hablo seriamente el jurado

Pasados unos cinco minutos fuera de los vestidores se podía ver a los gemelos Fujisaki discutiendo

Bueno al menos nos queda esta –decia Nadeshiko con tono relajado

Lo dices tú porque los únicos que notaron que guiabas a tu pareja fueron los jurados y yo no como yo que ahora supuestamente Rima es mi novia –hablaba avergonzado el chico

¿Pero no te gusta la idea? –Pregunto extrañada la chara de Nagihiko haciéndolo sonrojar al máximo – vez Nagihiko en verdad te gusta –sonreía la chara

Nagihiko-san es muy obvio al igual que Nadeshiko –dijo él chara de la chica esta vez haciéndola sonrojar a ella

Creo que esa información no era necesaria Shin –dijo esta mientras agarraba a su chara y lo agitaba hasta que se puso azul

Pero Naddy si es verdad, a ti te gusta mucho Tadase –dijo esta vez la chara de la chica

Nadeshiko…..-con aura oscura rodeándole- ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que te gustaba Hotori-kun? –pregunto Nagihiko con voz pausada pero tenebrosamente

Bueno yo…-hablaba nerviosamente la chica mientras jugaba con sus dedos – bueno por el momento no importa mejor cámbiate que tenemos que bailar en menos de 5 minutos –lo empujo dentro del vestidor para que se pusiese su kimono (masculino, porque no lograron convencerlo de ocupar su nombre al bailar como mujer)

Luego de unos cuantos minutos ya estaba todo listo, todos en la escuela se habían trasladado al auditorio de la escuela el cual estaba exquisitamente adornado para la presentación de los gemelos

¿Cómo fue que conseguimos hacer esto en menos de una semana? –seguía preguntándose Amu

Nunca lo sabré Hinamori pero nos quedó genial –hablaba sonriente Kukai

Gracias por esperar la presentación de danza libre del equipo luna esta lista y les presento a Nadeshiko y Nagihiko Fujisaki –presento calmadamente una maestra

(Supongamos que es la canción "Hana Tegami") La presentación la inicio Nadeshiko con movimientos suaves y muy delicados, luego cuando empezó el resonar de los tambores amos hicieron cambio de papeles y entro a escena Nagihiko quien bailo solo durante unos momentos hasta que Nadeshiko volvió al escenario pero cambiada a un Kimono mucho menos ceremonial que el anterior y siguieron bailando juntos lo que quedaba de la canción, cuando terminaron en el auditorio resonaron los muchos aplausos tanto del equipo Luna como del equipo Sol, claramente se declaró ganadores a los gemelos y por lo tanto al equipo Luna

Sin duda el desenlace del festival deportivo de la escuela fue una gran sorpresa para todos pero sin duda nadie se arrepentía de lo que sucedió allí

continuara


	5. muchas cosas para explicar

Gracias ^-^ me gustaría poder decir que este capítulo será mejor que los otros pero mentiría –depresión

Nagi: bueno al parecer no se recuperara pronto así que

Nade: Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Suki-Majo

Luego de toda la celebración principal y felicitaciones a todos los participantes del equipo los ex-guardianes se fueron a celebrar a un karaoke a petición de Yaya quien estaba tan animada que no pudieron negarle su capricho

Felicidades muchachos –celebraba Yaya quien estaba colgada de la espalda de Nadeshiko ahogándola

Gracias Yaya-chan pero necesito respirar –decia la ojiambar con una gotita resbalando por su sien tratando de no caerse para que nadie resultase lastimado o muerto (en su propio caso)

Estuvieron fantásticos –decia Amu con una sonrisa brillante, la misma con la que "obligo" a Nagihiko a unirse a los guardianes

Gra-gracias Amu-chan –decia Nagihiko escudándose tras su hermana quien recientemente fue liberada de los brazos de la "hermana menor" del grupo

¿Veo que no superas los ataques brillantes de las chicas verdad Onni-sama? –se burlaba Nadeshiko de su hermano mientras lo dejaba a merced del ataque de la pelirosa

¿Ataque brillante? –preguntaban las otras chicas ladeando levemente la cabeza

Mejor se los mostrare –les explica la más alta ocupando dicho ataque contra su hermano quien se quedó congelado al igual que cuando Amu lo hacía – Mi hermanito es débil contra ese ataque y según se ese mismo ataque fue la razón por la que tuvo que ser parte de los guardianes como Jack –explico la chica divertida mientras que su hermano estaba criando hongos en el rincón del lugar – ese ataque es muy útil cuando deseas algo de los otros o que hagan algo por ti

Por lo visto sabes controlarlo tan fácilmente como a una cuchara ¿verdad? –menciono Kukai picando al pelimorado con una vara

Es muy fácil controlar a alguien cuando fuiste criada como una perfecta dama japonesa – dijo divertida la chica

¿A qué viene eso al tema Fujisaki-san? –pregunto extrañado Tadase

Pues las supuestamente perfectas mujeres japonesas son en verdad las mejores actrices del mundo y también grandes manipuladoras –le respondió la chica nuevamente

Ya mucha charla ahora Yaya quieres cantar – hacia berrinche Yaya mientras agitaba los brazos con el micrófono del karaoke

Vale, vale y el será tu pareja –dijo divertida Nadeshiko mientras empujaba a Kairi y lo ponía frente a ella – si cantan juntos yo canto lo que tu escojas –"soborno" la chica y el brillo en la mirada de Yaya le hizo saber que aceptaba

Por mi está bien, ¿Kairi-tan cantaras conmigo? –Pregunto con los ojos brillantes e inconscientemente ocupaba el mismo ataque que había explicado Nadeshiko – Onegai Kairi-tan

Olvide decirles que existen dos tipos de ataques brillantes, los primeros y más comunes son cuando el atacante esta emocionado y los hace inconscientemente pero los otros si lo notan – apuntando a Kairi que estaba casi intimidado por el ataque brillante de Yaya – otros son los ataques hipócritas como me gusta llamarlos en los que los atacantes los ocupan conscientemente cuando desean conseguir algo de alguien –termino de explicar la chica mientras acariciaba su ahora corta melena

Pero te estás diciendo hipócrita a ti misma –dijo extrañada Amu y sus charas asintieron

Exactamente que soy una hipócrita en ese sentido –dice divertida haciendo que a los otros les saliese un gotita en la cabeza

Bueno mucha charla y pocas nueces van a cantar o no? –pregunto Pepe impacientada por la incertidumbre

Es muy obvio que Kairi no podrá negarse –dijo Musashi – es muy obvio que cayó bajo ese ataque –termino de decir soltando un suspiro

Entre más te gusta esa persona más poderoso es el efecto de ese ataque y con lo linda que es Yaya _y sin contar que a Kairi le gusta_ era imposible resistirse a esa carita –dice Nadeshiko (la parte en cursiva es que bajo la voz para que no la escuchasen)

Así como bien predijeron todos Kairi y Yaya cantaron un dueto y en cuanto terminaron Yaya se puso a escoger la canción que cantaría Nadeshiko y en cuanto esta termino su canción se dedicaron a comer los pasteles que habían traído Utau e Ikuto para celebrar la victoria de su equipo

Oye Nadeshiko ¿por qué cortaste tu cabello? –pregunto extrañada Utau

De hecho lo traía corto desde hace mucho tiempo lo que ustedes conocían como mi cabello era en verdad una peluca que hice con el cabello que me corte –explico la chica mientras se limpiaba de la boca los restos del pastel de arándanos y chocolate que se había comido

¿No entiendo si son gemelos porque vivían separados? –pregunta Kairi sin entender el porqué de la infancia distante de los gemelos, estos bajaron la vista y luego de mirarse mutuamente y asentirse entre sí Nadeshiko empezó a relatar

Pues se tenía planeado que yo como la chica sería la que dedicase su vida a las danzas dándole libertad a Onni-sama de vivir su vida como hombre, a pesar de eso debido a mi gran rechazó hacia el arte de la danza y, según los que me rodeaban, mi demasiado masculina actitud no se pudo seguir con lo planeado por eso mismo nos separaron yo tuve que ir a vivir a Nara con una bruja…

Nadeshiko es la abuela no puedes decirle bruja –le regaño su hermano sin dejarla terminar

Pero no es a ti al que obligaba a limpiar solo una casa del doble de tamaño de la mansión Fujisaki y aún más aterradora – se quejaba la muchacha sonando tan exasperada que su rostro había enrojecido

Mejor continúo yo… -pronuncio Nagihiko ignorando a las quejas de su hermana - bueno como Nadeshiko ya les explico a su manera a ella la enviaron con la abuela para que aprendiese la manera correcta de comportarse y por alguna razón de la cual nunca me entere yo también tuve que empezar a vivir como una chica

La simple razón por la cual te hicieron practicar también fue porque siempre nos descubrían cuando eras tú el que me ayudaba como hacer de mis movimientos más delicados –le explico su hermana en tono de burla haciendo enrojecer de la vergüenza al chico - Pero la mayor diferencia entre nosotros es que yo nunca he querido representar a la familia Fujisaki como bailarina yo solo aprendí a bailar para no decepcionar a aquellas personas que quiero que tenían sus esperanzas puestas en mí, pero saben que dedicar tu vida a algo que con el tiempo has aprendido a despreciar es algo tonto, mi único temor son las represarías que mi abandono a la danza traerían –finalizó la chica con una sonrisa y un toque de melancolía en sus ojos

Por eso decimos que nacimos de deseos contradictorios, ella no quiere decepcionar a las personas que tienen puesta su fe en ella…-hablo el chara de la chica Shin

…Pero tampoco está predispuesta a entregar su vida a algo que no le gusta –finalizó la frase la otra chara de la chica Yume

De hecho en mismo día que nació Yume fue el día en el que yo misma en un ataque de desesperación corte todo mi cabello, desde ese entonces me ha crecido y no lo he vuelto a corta –menciono Nadeshiko mientras rizaba uno de sus mechones

Ya se me hacía extraño porque el largo de las extensiones que te pones para estar en casa no calzan con tu melena –acotó su hermano extrañado

Ne Nagi ¿por qué tú nunca cortaste tu cabello e hiciste lo mismo que Naddy? – pregunto de repente el chara del muchacho Rhythm

Porque si se lo hubiese cortado y se lo dejase crecer al igual que lo hizo Nadeshiko-san hubiese sido como si se hubiese desasido de su pasado –le regaño Temari

No creo que sea por eso –menciono Dia quien fue apoyada por las otras charas de Amu

Más bien fue por simple estética – menciono Miki- si hubiese hecho lo mismo o simplemente no hubiese dejado crecer su cabello, se vería más femenino de lo que ya es –volvió a decir la chara quien sin fijarse toco un punto débil del muchacho ya que luego de ese comentario volvió al criadero de hongos que hizo en la esquina depresiva

Miki creo que te has pasado un pelín –pronuncio con una gotita resbalándole por la sien Nadeshiko mientras trataba de animar a su hermano todos rieron al ver que la chica hacia todo tipo de marometas para que su gemelo recuperase la sonrisa

Por eso no soy comediante –se quejaba la pelimorada ya cansada pues hizo todo tipo de cosas para animarle desde simplemente moverle los hombros hasta gritarle con un megáfono en mano o hacer alusión de exhibir alguno de sus secretos pero nada – ¿alguien ayuda? –pregunto mirando al resto con cara de muerta

Kusu-kusu quiere ayudar –se escuchó la animada voz de la chara de la rubia menor y de golpe hacia cambiar de personalidad a su dueña quien se puso a hacer su chiste favorito (bala-balance) junto con su chara haciendo que todos los presentes se echasen a reír pero Nagihiko no la veía por lo que su hermana en un arranque de molesta le torció (literalmente porque le trono) el cuello para que viese a la rubia comediante por lo que por fin pudo sonreír aunque sea levemente debido a que la mala postura no le permitía cambiar muchos sus expresiones faciales

Luego la rubia menor fue por fin liberada del cambio de carácter se ruborizo completamente pero entre sus rizos los cuales ocultaban su rostro se podía apreciar una dulce sonrisa por haber podido animar a todos en especial poder animar al chico que le robaba el aliento

Moooh ya es mucha depresión para Yaya, estamos en el karaoke –se quejaba Yaya

Y entre risas, pánico escénico y demases paso la tarde aunque la pobre Nadeshiko a cada rato era agobiada por las miradas acusadoras que le propinaba Rima porque a fin de cuentas no pudo cumplir su cometido con la dichosa promesa que se habían hecho

Ya estaba empezando a anochecer y a debían irse todos a sus casas, Ikuto como era de esperarse de una u otra manera consiguió "convencer" a Amu de que él le acompañase

Moooh Yaya no se quiere ir sola –se quejaba Yaya quien era la que tenía su casa más apartada de la del resto – Ne Naddy no puedes acompañarme –le pidió a la pelimorada haciéndole carita de perrito mojado

Lo lamento Yaya-chan pero vivimos en direcciones opuestas –se disculpaba la mayor tratando de no mirarla hacer su berrinche de niña pequeña

Bueno si no le molesta As yo podría protegerla de regreso a su casa – habló Kairi intentando sonar desinteresado pero era muy obvio que lo hacía solo para tener un pretexto de pasar más tiempo con ella

En total Utau y Kukai se fueron juntos y los que quedaban eran los gemelos y el par de rubios por lo que se fueron encaminando hacia sus hogares cuando separaron camino con Rima esta le hecho otra mirada inculparía a la pelimorada quien solo podía reír nerviosamente sin más opción y lo último que le dijo fue: "Tú hora de la verdad se acerca así que mejor apúrate si quieres que llegue le mía", bueno eso lo resolverían en otra ocasión ambas en privado, y terminaron por separarse los gemelos del rubio ojirubi pero sin que Nagihiko lo notase Nadeshiko entablo unas pocas palabras con el rubio

¿Hotori-kun mañana podríamos hablar en privado? –le pidió la muchacha al rubio en un susurro leve dejando consternado al rubio pero antes de que este dijese nada la más alta salió corriendo para alcanzar a su hermano sin tener que hacer que levantase sospechas

Veremos si algo sucede al otro día

Continuara


	6. El plan maestro de Nadeshiko

Perdonenme no queria se los juro es que yo...waaaa se que no meresco su perdon pero apenas el domingo a la madrugada me inspire así que jum aquí tienen...eee...el nuee...vo...el nuevo capitulo waaaa

Nagi: como Suki-san seguira así un rato mejor empezemos hermanita...

Nade: Shugo Chara no pertenece a Suki-Majo sino a sus respectivas dueña, de ser de ella seguramente yo exitiria y todos hubiesen terminado como sus novi s

Cap 6 "El plan Maestro De Nadeshiko"

¿Como dices? -volvio a preguntarle el pelimorado a su gemela

Ahhhhh como se ve que eres tonto, bueno resumiendo quiziera saber si al igual que tu yo puedo disfrasarme de hombre sin ser descubierta, en este caso quiero probar la escuela ya que ninguno de los dos tenemos clase de deportes ni club así que ¿que me dices? así podras también pasar más tiempo con Rima-chan -intento persuadir la muchacha a su hermano de que se travistiese junto a ella para ver si podía verle las caras de tontos a todos sus amigos

No creo que sea conveniente...-trato de refutar pero la femina se solto el cabello le amarro los suyos propios y como ambos estaban con sus Kimonos de practica no se preocupo por la ropa y grito

¡Baaaaayaaaaa! - grito Nadeshiko imitando perfectamente la voz de su hermano y su nana entro corriendo y le pregunto a la que ahora estaba con cabello suelto

¿QUE NECESITA NAGIHIKO-SAMA? -exclamo con su tipica exageración la anciana dejando frio al verdadero pelimorado, su hermana respondía

Baya podría traernos algo de comer terminamos agotados después del día de los deportes -pidio con la misma educación propia del muchacho y su misma voz logrando engañar completamente a la anciana quien luego de dejarles lo pedido se retiro dejandoles a solas nuevamente

Ves que no es tan complicado, aun te queda todo lo que es mio y a mi me queda tu ropa por lo que no tendremos problemas con la imagen que proyectemos, nos conocemos bien así que sabemos como actua el otro y no hay gran problema con las voces porque la tuya aun no te cambia -sentencio el que su plan se llaveria a cabo la muchachita saliendo junto con sus charas llevandose su parte de los bocadillos que les dio su nana y entrando al cuarto de su hermano para descansar y ver como resultaba su disque plan maestro

A la mañana siguiente Nadeshiko estaba terminando de alaciar su cabello ya vestida con el uniforme de su hermano el cual apesar de quedarle un poco ancho de espalda disimulaba perfectamente su esbelta y femenina figura que aunque no fuese muy exagera llamaba bastante la atención masculina

Mietras que en el cuarto de la femina se encontraba Nagihiko que luchaba en contra de la peligrosa y estranguladora... blusa para chicas, aun luego de haberse puesto el brasier de su hermana y rellenarlo con las calsetas de la misma la vendita blusa no sedia a su cuerpo masculino

¿Nagi, porque haces esto si te causa tantos problemas? -pregunto su chara masculino al ver la cara de sufrimiento que ponía su amigo al intentar entrar en la traslucida tela de la blusa

Nadeshiko lo persuadio diciendole que pasaria más tiempo con Mashiro-san -explico Temari haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojase a más no poder

Es-eso que tiene de malo -se quejo dejando por un momento de luchar contra la diminuta prenda haciendo reir fuertemente a sus Charas humillandolo todavía más

A los pocos minutos entro Nadeshiko a ver si es que su hermano había terminado de travestirse encontrandoselo aun luchando con su blusa, con sus sosten puesto y torpermente rellenado además de que el vestido estaba aun encima de la silla donde ella misma la dejo

Que fracaso y además tomaste mi blusa pequeña, esa apenas me queda y eso que tengo espalda delgada -le regaño quitandole la blusa y entregandole otra mucho más grande y terminando de ponerle todo de golpen dejandole solo por arreglarse el cabello

Por cierto hermana como le hiziste para que tus extenciones no se arruinaran luego de soltarles -pregunto Nagihiko amarrando su cabello con la misma cinta que ocupaba cuando iba en primaria

Pues el cabello esta aderido a la cinta así que solo separe el moño y lo camufle bajo mi cabello real -dijo levantando una parte de su cabello y mostrando la línea que lo separaba de las extenciones

¿Y los charas? -pregunto ahora mirando a Temari y sobre todo a Rytmh ya que este tenía costumbre de tener la lengua un poco...demasiado... ok extremadamente suelta

Fácil -dijo mostrando el huevo de Yume embuelto en cinta adesiva y a su lado flotaba Shin con su tipico rostro seria - ahora Rytmh ven conmigo -hablo tetricamente tomandolo y luego de agarrarlo lo encerro en su huevo encintandolo también -lo lamento con toda mi alma pero ustedes dos son muy bocas flojas y no quiero salir expulsada por travestirme en la escuela y para mi hermanito terminaria peor en caso de ser descubierto

Ni que lo digas -hablo su hermano mientras se veía en el espejo de pie que tenía su gemela en el cuarto - impresionante -dijo mirandose y dando un monton de vueltas verificando la perfección de su disfras

Ven aquí solo hace falta una cosa -dijo haciendo que se sentara y sin previo aviso empezo a pasar delineador por los ojos del muchacho quien apesar de haberse espantado tuvo que quedarse quieto o sufrir el castigo que seguramente le impartiria la menor

Listo ahora es imposible saber que eres hombre -dijo poniendolo frente al espejo mostrando que ahora las ya largas pestañas del mayor ahora sin duda alguna parecian femeninas -Bueno mejor vamonos llendo los obentous estan sobre la mesa -dijo saliendo camino al comedor del lugar y partiendo junto a Temari siendo seguida por Shin y Nagihiko

¿Estas segura de que funcionara? -volvio a preguntarle nervioso a su hermana

Bueno si sientes que te descubriran buscame y nos cambiamos en los vestidores del club de natación -indico su hermanita con voz tan calmada que hacia a su onni-san estresarse más

Si salimos vivos de esta recuerdame no volver a escuchar sus disque planes infalibles Temari -le pidio el muchacho acongojado a su Chara femenina

Anotado -asintio la pequeñita sonriendo compasiva con su compañero

Por cierto recuerda que Rythm y Yume no estan con nosotros porque se emfermaron del estomago ya que se les ocurrio competir quien comia más odango vale? -indico el pretexto previamente planeado a la chica travestida a su gemelo quien simplemente asintio y apresuraron el paso al resinto escolar

Al llegar a la escuela se separaron para ir a las respectivas clases de sus hermanos, Nadeshiko con enorme calma entro al salón de su hermano siendo rapidamente rodeado por las fanitacas de este mismo que le felicitaban por su impecable desenpeño del día anterior, o eso lograba entender la muchacha ya que no les presetaba verdadera atención y espero a la llegada de su amiga Hinamori Amu quien como siempre llego por los pelos al salón antes que el maestro de la hora

Ohayo Amu-chan -saludo amistosamente imitando perfectamente a su hermano mientras Temari se sentaba sobre su hombro casi callendose devido a la delgades de los hombros femeninos aunque estaban perfectamente camuflados con la ropa

Ohayo Nagihiko, ehh y Rythm ¿por qué no esta contigo? -pregunto mirando a los costados sin encontrarse con el Chara masculino que "siempre" acompaña al "muchacho"

Anoche por una competencia de quien comia más odangos con Yume termino por comer demasiado y amanecio enfermo así que ambos se quedaron a reposar -dio el pretexto la chica asiendo como que tuviese pena aunque por dentro se reía por solo imaginarse eso

Ahhhhh Rythm-san siempre hace alguna locura y ahora más con Yume haciendole compañia a las locuras -apoyo a la mentira Temari haciendo sonreir agradesida a la chica por seguirle el juego

Bueno con Nadeshiko la cosa estaba bastante bien ya que logro guardar la calma apesar de ser acosada por completas extrañas aunque por otro lado Nagihiko estaba más que nervioso sentando en el mesón de su hermana debido a que todos le miraban sospechosamente y cuchicheaban cosas entre sí, pensaba que le habían descubierto aunque a decir verdad solo estaban empezando el rumor de la patinadora misteriosa del corto cabello purpura y las extenciones naturales encontradas en el vestidor el día anterior

Luego de unos minutos llegaron Rima y Tadase quienes con su mera presencia lograron relajar un poco al pobre pelimorado aunque en cuanto se sentaron Tadase le miro fijamente poniendole nervioso así que con la mayor calma y mejor imitación de voz que pudo pregunto

¿Sucede algo Hotori-kun? -pregunto intentando sonreir lo más creiblemente posible

Ahhh...no nada solo que ¿que tenías que hablarme Fujisaki-san? -pregunto mirandole fijamente aunque lo que dijo desconserto al travestido por lo que se limito a decir para no arruinar los planes pasados de su hermana

Ahhh bueno mejor hablemoslos en la azotea después de la escuela te parece bien? -propuso para tener oportunidad de obligar a su hermana ha explicarle que rayos tenía que ella hablar en privado con...con...con UN CHICO (bueno se le puede llamar por tiene un -/- mejor contunuemos) y también el que le devolviese su identidad, por así decirlo

Esta bien entonces hablaremos allá -sonrio el rubio volviendo a su pasada actividad osea... leer un libro de "4 simples pasos para ser masculino" escrito por los hobres Tsukiyomi (jajajajaja no me resisti jajajajajaja)

Luego del otro lado le llamo la rubia Rima por lo que mirandole fijamente cosa que le puso aun más nervioso y casi le arranca un sonrojo

¿Y bien lo aras o no? porque recuerde que a menos que lo agas primero yo no lo haré -dijo la rubia con su tipico caracter demasiado directo

Ehh a que te refieres? -pregunto desconsertado ladeando la caeza hacia el lado derecho

Tu sabes lo de la confecion y el que me obligaras después de hacerlo tú -"recordo" la rubia acercando más su silla a la mesa de Nadeshiko

Sigo sin comprender a que te refieres Rima-chan -dijo desconsertado sin entender que era lo que se traían entre manos su hermana y la chica que tanto ama que sea tan importante como para que su ingrata gemela no le dijera ni pio del plan

Ahhhhh me refiero -exclamo llamando la atención de media clase por lo que con la cara algo colorada de la vergüenza se volvio a su mesón y escribio una nota arrojandosela a la cara al pobre Nagihiko que decia

"Me refiero a lo de que en cuanto tu declarases tú amor por Tadase, yo le declararia el amor a tu hermano

¿Acaso me tomas por idiota de que se me había olvidado?"

Eso hizó que Nagihiko se pusiese rojo aunque el Chara de su hermana Shin no pudo desifrar si era porque litaralmente estaba leyendo que la chica que le traía loco también le quería o que su hermana tuvo la desfachates de obligarla a declararse, o bien por ira de que su adorada hermana gemela menor se había atrevido a enamorarse y tenía intención de confesarlo y claramente era es misma tarde

Ahhh eso pues...supongo que se lo dire hoy -espeto con nervisismo sin mirar directamente a la muchacha

El resto de la hora paso normal y en la clase de Amu y Nagihiko después tenían su hora libre por lo que sin importarle que se estaba salatando una clase corrio directamente a su salón y habríendo la puerta con un aura maligna rodeandole

_Onni-san podriamos hablar por favor -_pidio o más bien ordeno con una voz tan tetrica solo digna del mismisimo lucifer, la mirada maligna del pelimorado aterro tanto a su hermana que caminando muy lentamente a la ventana termino poe arrojarse por ella sin importarle que estaban en un segundo piso y que abajo estaba la pisina de la escuela sin fijarse en que fue seguida por su hermano y ambos terminaron creando un enorme elevación del agua que hizó que todos los salones cercanos a la pisina que eran el de economia domestica y computación en el primer piso, el de 2° d y e en el segundo piso y el salón de 3° d y e, por lo que en el tercer piso Kukai saco la cabeza desde el salón de 3° e, Yaya salio desde el salón de economia domestica con galletas de chispas de chocolate en una bandeja y desde el salón de computación salio a ver Kairi, sin contar que desde el salón 2° e también veía la escena Amu

¿Se puede saber porque saltaste? -pregunto Nadeshiko con su propia voz aunque nadie noto quien era el que hablaba porque de cualquier manera la pisina estaba bastante alejada de los respctivos salones

¿Eso debería preguntarlo yo, acaso enloquesiste? -pregunto Nagihiko aun mosqueado

Pues si alguien llegase de la nada y con una voz digna del demonio al momento de torturar a su victima intentase que fuese con el pues aría cualquier locura incluso saltar desde una ventana de segundo piso directo al agua como puedes ver -dijo su hermana como si fuera obvio y saliendo del agua siendo alludada por su hermano quien había salido resientemente

Bueno pues ahora solo nos queda volver a nuestras identidades porque tendremos que cambiarnos -dijo su hermano haciendo que su hermana asintiese y le siguiese hasta los camerines donde habían dejado sus uniformes de gimnasia en la mañana y a sus charas "fiesteros" encerrados en sus encintados huevos

Por cierto Nagi ¿porque llegaste tan molesto al salón? -pregunto Nadeshiko cambiandose de ropa luego de haberse sacado las extenciones luego de haber liberado a sus charas

Ahhhh eso pues hermanita, ¿que rayos es lo que tienes que hablar con Hotori-kun? pregunto sonriendo tan perfectamente que a la menor le dio un escalosfrio de terror

Ah etto, bueno yo... yo quería...decirle que...ahhhh...o por cierto como te fue con Rima-chan -pregunto intentando desviar el tema pero solo le robo un sonrojo al mayor pero el siguio mirandole amenazadoramente

No trates de cambiar el tema sabes bien que no lo lograras -dijo intentando no caer en el juego de su hermanita

Bueno creo que no puedo ocultartelo más aunque me sorprende que no te dieses cuenta, supongo que Rima-chan te tiene tan tonto como para ignorarme -dijo medio divertida haciendo que su hermanito se volviese un tomate -de cualquier manera por si no te enteraste hoy con la presionadora Mashiro y su miel quemadora pues si, si me gusta el y mucho y tenía planeado desircelo después de la escuela aunque sinceramente no creo mucho en mis posibilidades -dijo con tono dulce y a la vez triste

Ahhh pues yo...etto...no se que decirte, tu sabes bien que no me gusta el hecho de que algun tipo pueda hacerte daño pero...bueno yo...supongo que ahora no puedo detenerte -dijo mirandola con una leve sonrisa asiendo que su hermanita levantase la vista y sonriese arrojandosele a los brazos dandole un efucivo abrazo

Bueno mejor nos vestimos y preparemonos para el interrogatirio de porque la refinada Fujisaki Nadeshiko se salto una clase para perseguir como loca a su pobre Onni-san -dijo dandole un titulo por lo que su hermana río burlona y corriguio

Mejor dicho el ¿que fue lo tan terrible que hizo Fujisaki Nagihiko como para que su refinada hermanita llegase con intenciones asesinas a su salón? -cambio el titulo y ambos rieron para luego terminar de cambiarse quedando Nadeshiko con el uniforme de gimnasia femenino pero a diferencia de los blommers se puso unas calsas cortas rojas, y Nagihikocon su uniforme de gimnasia masculino completo solo que había un problema en la imagen de Nadeshiko

¿Que aras con tus extenciones? -pregunto mirando las destartaladas extenciones de la pelimorada por lo que esta solto uns supiro cansado y las tuvo que guardar en su casillero

Supongo que mañana las tirare así que me quedare con mi cabello corto -dijo acariciando sus cortas hebras naturales de cabello - bueno con esto tenemos el pretexto de que arruinaste mis extenciones -le dijo sonriendo aunque estaba un poco triste por su cabello

No se desanimaria ya que tenía que confesarsele a Tadase, y de paso obligara su hermano a que se le declarase a Rima el mismo día porque como iba la cosa y conociendo a la muchachita Mashiro en lugar de confesarsele en cada oportunidad que tuvise le diria algo insultante o simplemtemente le intentaria ignorar

Salieron de los vestidores y de inmediato fueron abordados por todos los alumnos de los siete salones que se dieron cuenta directamente del acto (el Salón de Nade cuenta porque sus compañeros siguieron a Nagi y desde el salón del 2° D vieron la escenita de la caida libre al agua

Ambos estaban acorralados, pero para su suerte entre los diferentes grupos sus amigos salieron y lograron salir todos los exguardianes completos

Naddy ¿porqué saltaste como loca persiguiendo a Nagi ehh? -pregunto con su tipico tono infantil Yaya haciendo que a los gemelos les saliese una gotita en la sien

Ambos suspiraron y Nadeshiko tomo la palabra alejandose un poco de su hermano y apuntandole con "el dedo acusatorio" exclamo para que todos, incluidos los demás alumnos menos importantes como Saya Yamabuki (Saya: ¡OYEEE! - Suki: Saquen a la intrusa de mis notas de autora -Nagihiko y Nadeshiko se lleban a la intrusa)

Es un malvado... aruino mis extenciones y ahora se mojaron -dijo actuando perfectamente logrando engañar a todos de que la ira de Nadeshiko era porque Nagihiko hizó algo que arruino sus ¿extenciones?

¿De qué extenciones hablas Fujisaki-chan? -pregunto Wakana

Por si estan siegos mi cabello esta corto hasta los hombros y perfectamente cortado ¿acaso pensaban que me cortaria el pelo solo porque me caí en una pisina y se mojo? - dijo sonando ironica haciendo que la mayoria de los que se preguntaban por lo de extenciones se sintiera tonto

¿Desde cuando has llevado el cabello corto?-pregunto ahora Manami

Desde antes de llegar aquí le di un enorme corte pero para que nadie lo notara lo converti en una extención con ayuda de mi cinta para el cabello y un super pegamento, además como era cabello de verdad nadie lo notaba -explico la chica enrulando uno de sus mechones largos del flequillo el cual destacaba notablemente ahora porque quedo como su mechon más largo aunque anteriormente era todo lo contrario -ahora gracias a alguien no podre volver a ocuparlas -dijo dispuesta a tirarsele encima a Nagihiko y golpearlo pero Kukai y Kairi lograron atraparla antes que cometiese alguna barbaridad

Luego la situación termino con una citación a sus tutores para los gemelos y pudieron disfrutar tranquilamente de su almuerzo, situación que Nadeshiko aprovecho para hablar seriamente con su hermano

¿Que sucede Nade? -pregunto extrañado viendo la seriedad tan marcada en el rostrod de su generalemente despreocupada gemela

Onni-chan tu ya sabes lo que ella siente así que porque no te le declaras y ya esta? -pregunto mirandole directamente a los ojos haciendo que el muchacho se pusiese como un tomate

No...no puedo...se-seguro que me rechaza -dijo moviendo sus manos con histeria tratando de dar como diria su hermana todo tipo de excusas pateticas

Sabía que dirias eso así que traje a Rythm para que te de algo de valor -dijo sonriendo con "dulzura" sacando de entre su bolso el huevo ya sin cinta adesiva del pelimorado Chara del muchacho

Venga Nagi tienes que ir a por ella -animo con su tipico pulgar hacia arriba haciendo le lucir muy cool

Tiene razón Nagihiko-san, si tanto le quieres como notamos deberías ser sincero con tus sentimientos y decirselos -apoyo ahora Temari sonriendole con cariño al muchacho que al ver tanto apoyo por parte no solo de su hermana sino que también de ambos Shugo Charas

Esta bien pero dile tus sentimientos a Tadase de una vez por todas -habló el chico haciendo caer a todos de bruses al piso

Eres igual de cobarde que Rima ya veo porque se gustan tanto -solto un suspiro la chica llengo corriendoa donde estaba el resto del grupo (los gemelos estaban en el patio tras las canchas y los demás comiendo en la cafetería)siendo seguida por su hermano y los Charas

Llegaron luego de unos minutos a la cafetería y luego de que captaron la atención de todos los presentes se solto la bomba

¡TA-TADASE...TE QUIERO! -grito la Fujisaki completamente roja sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar, tenía el rostro pintado de rojo, los puños apretados de la emoción y los ojos cerrados por temor a no ver lo que desea en la mirada del rubio, tal y como llego Nadeshiko salio corriendo directo a la azotea dejando a todos perplejos, cuando se cruzo con su hermano susurro solo para el - yo cumplí ahora cumple tú -fue lo único que susurro antes de salir disparada camino a las escaleras

¿Tadase-kun no aras nada? - Amu fue la que rompio el hielo en el grupo luego de semejante confeción por parte de la pelimorada

Relajate Hinamori solo esta perplejo mira -rio despreocupado Kukai pasando su mano frente a los ojos del rubio sin que sucediera nada

Pues más le vale dar una respuesta pronto porque si conosco a Nadeshiko sufrira más por la insertidumbre que por un rechazo -habló Nagihiko haciendo reaccionar al rubio -Hotori seré directo dale una respuesta ya o esto no terminara bien para nadie -dijo con una expresión sombria en su rostro asustando a todo el grupo

Pero si a Tadase le gusta Naddy acaso no lo habias notado? -pregunto extrañada Yaya sorprendiendo a todo el grupo y haciendo enrojecer en demasia al chico -¿qué acaso soy la única que lo noto? -pregunto acongojada

¿Como fue que notaste eso Yaya? -pregunto impresionada de la perspicacia de la menor la pelirosa

Es que el otro día vi como "practicaba" el pedirle que fuera su novia con un muñeco que tenía pegada la foto de Naddy del la competencia de baile del otro día -explico alegremente haciendo caer de espaldas a todos

Entoces ¿qué esperas Tadase? -habló por primera vez Rima

Comó que que espero? -devolvio con otra pregunta el ojirubi

No te hagas el gracioso ella se te confeso en publico sin importarle las represarias y ella lo hizó por si misma, lo minimo que puedes hacer es ir donde esta y responderle -exclamo la rubia parandose abruptamente mirando fijamente al muchacho

Pero no se donde se fue -susurro desviando la mirada con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro

Se fue a la azotea, listo ya tienes el lugar donde se fue a meter así que ve por ella -respondio instantaniamente el pelimorado empujando a las misma escaleras por las que escapo anteriormente su hermana al rubio - y si veo una lagrima en su rostro date por muerto Tadase -lo "despidio" con una sonrisita moviendo su mano mientras el rubio con una enorme gota en la sien empezó a subir las escaleras

En la Azotea a un rincon de la puerta se podía ver a Nadeshiko llorando con enorme desgana

Que tonta soy... como se me pudo ocurrir... semejante idea ... ojala la tierra me tragase aunque no creo que acepte a una tonta como yo -hablaba sola mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

Nadeshiko no llores fuiste muy valiente -trataba de animarla Yume sentada en su hombro izquierdo

Pero es que... yo le quería... me conformaba solo con poder contemplar su sonrisa... no entiendo... como se me pueden ocurrir estas cosas -seguía lloriqueando

Tras la puerta escuchando todos los lamentos de la dama estaba Tadase con una expresión afligida en su rostro por ser tan cobarde como para no poder decirle a la chica que adora todos sus sentimientos aun sabiendo que era correspondido

Tadase diselo ya, sabes que la plebeya te quiere también solo correspondele -se quejaba en voz baja Kiseki

No soy capas, cuando estoy con ella apenas si puedo recordar como me llamo -suspiro con desgana sentandose en el primer escalon de las escaleras

Tadase eres un rey tienes que comportarte como tal y no dejarte intimidar por una plebeya -levanto un poco la voz Kiseki

Ese es el problema Kiseki, ella no es una simple plebeya ella es una princesa que muy pronto será una verdadera reina -sonrio con desgana - y no soy capas de hacerla mi reina porque es tan perfecta que me da miedo hacerle algo, aunque al parecer ya la hecho sufrir -soltó un suspiro parandose con intención de irse pero derrepente la puerta se abrio de par en par dejando ver a Nadeshiko aun con unas pocas lagrimas en sus mejillas

¿Encerio piensas eso de mi Tadase-kun? -pregunto con voz fragil debido a que apenas hace segundo seguía en su mar de pena -por favor dime que es verdad -pidio volviendo a derramar lagrimas

No no llores por favor -dijo el muchacho hacercandose a abrazarla pero la muchacha se corrio evitando todo contacto con el

No me toques por favor, porque si no se lo que en verdad sientes por mí creo que si me tocases me derrumbaria más todavia -pidio con enorme tristesa en su voz

Nadeshiko -susurro tragando duro el chico abrazandola dejando que las lagrimas de la chica mojasen su hombro -lo que yo siento ya lo escuchaste, no creo que sería capaz de desirtelo de frente pero lo aré -dijo tomando aire y haciendo que le mirase a los ojos con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro - Nadeshiko me gustas y mucho -susurro suavemente hacercandose a besarla siendo recibido gustosamente por la chica que poseia un notorio sonrojo en su rostro

Parecia que pasaron horas hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire pero la pelimorada se separo abruptamente del rubio quien quedo consternado por la reacción de la chica

¿sucede algo? -pregunto extrañado por el cambio de actitud de la chica pero esta hizo ademan de que guardase silencio y abrio la puerta de par en par dejando caer a un pelimorado con apariencia de chica y una rubia con pintas de muñeca de porcelana al piso

Deberían aprender a ser más discretos saben -dijo la chica mirandoles mal -bueno al punto sueltenlo de una vez por todas que pase por mucho solo por esto -dijo con voz casi agresiva haciendo que ambos se paren y enrojescan como un par de tomates maduros

Pe-pero Nadeshiko no crees que es muy ... -trato de escusarse Nagihiko

Me canse, Rima le gustas a mi hermano,hermano le gustas a Rima y por el poder que se me confirio por ser su confidente yo los declaro novios -interrumpio abruptamente saliendo de la azotea tirando de la mano de un descolocado Tadase y dejando a la pareja con un sonrojo que poco más y activaban las alarmas de incendio

¿Nadeshiko no crees que sería mejor dejarles solos? -pregunto el rubio con una enorme gota por su cien ya que en lugar de volver a su salón como había pensado que arian luego de cerrar la puerta la chica se planto junto a la puerta con un vaso para escuchar la conversación de su hermano y su rubia amiga

Lo sé pero ellos hizieron lo mismo y pasé por mucho para oir esta escena -dio por respuesta la chica consentrandose en los sonidos provinientes del interior de la azotea

Mientras que dentro del luegar todavía seguían plantados con un sonrojo enorme en el rostro la pareja, sus que charas estaban "ocultos" mirando la escena ya rogando a los cielos porque hizieran algo más que mirarse fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra, eso ya estaba siendo incomodo hasta para ellos

Esto no es para nada cool -se lamentaba Rythm mirando la escena

Creo que tengo una idea -habló Temari y los otros charas dirigieron sus miradas a ella, se juntaron en un pequeño circulo -...tendran que utilizar el Chara Change y luego... -continuo aconsejando a sus amigos quienes asintieron

Entonces adelante Kusukusu esta lista -habló la chara de la Mashiro con sus tipicos super animos

Esto sin duda sera muy cool -rió Rythm chocando los cinco con Temari y con Kusukusu

Bueno a la una... a las dos y a las... -indicaba Temari- ...tres

Love change -exclamaron a la par Rythm y Kusukusu haciendo que tanto Rima como Nagihiko reaccionaran violentamente y su paralizamiento fue sustituido por miradas cargadas de emociones hasta que no puedieron resistirlo y casi como en las peliculas antiguas compartieron un beso, sin que se dieran cuenta el efecto del cambio desaparecio pero ellos ni cuenta se dieron, solo estaban concentrados en el por fin sentir el contacto de los labios ajenos

Cuando por fin se separaron estaban totalmente sonrojados pero no se separaron del todo solo separaron sus labios para poder respirar de forma más normal

Sabes Rima-chan, mi hermana ya lo dijo pero quiero que lo sepas por mí, me gustas mucho y quisiera que fueras mi novia... claro si es que tu quieres -dijo es último apartandose un poco de la rubia para poder rascarse levemente sus sonrojadas mejillas

Bueno yo... tu sabes lo que siento así que no me hagas que te lo diga porque no sere capas de mirarte a la cara -dijó la rubia destiando también la mirada haciendo un mohín infantil que al chico le parecío adorable

Tomare eso como un si -rió el pelimorado abrazando a la chica que simplemente se limito a inflar los mofletes al sentirse tratada como muñequita nuevamente, aunque esta vez no le parecía tan malo

Por lo visto la estratigia resulto -habló Temari mirando la escena con tranquilidad mientras que a su lado sus compañeros celebraban poco menos que con trompetines y cerpentinas

Bien creo que es momento de ver a los espias -habló muy sonriente Nagihiko habriendo la puerta y al igual que su hermana momentos antes los dejo caer a él y a la rubia dentro del lugar en esta ocación no solo calleron la Fujisaki y Tadase dentro del lugar sino que también estaban tras de ellos, sus amigos los ex-guardianes

Recuerdenme para la proxima mejor poner camaras ocultas y así nos ahorramos los doleres de espalda -habló Nadeshiko bastante ahogada porque junto a su rubito estaban hasta abajo en esa piramide humana

Hecho -respondieron todos los presentes a la par y empezaron a pararse siendo ayudados por la nueva pareja oficial

Yaya esta muy contenta de que Nagi y Rima-tan sean novios al fin -celebro Yaya abrazando al par quienes enrojecieron enormemente -aunque me hubiera gustado poder ver y no solo oirlos -habló después haciendo un puchero de lo más infantil

No te preocupes Yaya-chan que seguro y después podemos verlos en su estado love change -habló casi con burla Nadeshiko pero sus palabras le devolvieron los animos a la menor quien empezó a exclamar pidiendo que volvieran a hacer su love change

Jajajajajaja es impresionante lo rápido que se resuelven los problemas -reía Kukai a lo que todos los involucrados en el tema luego de pensarselo un segundo también estallaron en risas pues de hecho tenía mucha razó al decir que todo se resolvia con relativa facilidad

Continuara

Nota Autora: No me odien que apenas recorde ayer que no había continuado en casi un año pero lo terminare pronto lo juro T.T

Nade: bueno la Autora cayó en depresión así que nos despediremos y recuerden dejar muchos Review para poder ver como terminar este cuento infinito

Bye bye


End file.
